


Drops of Something True

by Maugurt



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Vacation AU, but it's only there for a brief moment, in which Isak gets to get away from Oslo for a while, it's actually very fluffy, slightly closeted Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maugurt/pseuds/Maugurt
Summary: Pretty boy looks even prettier up close.“Sorry?” he asks, mouth feeling a bit dry suddenly.“It's pretty, isn't it?” Isak nods and only realizes that the guy's talking about the ocean after a few long seconds have passed. The realization makes his cheeks heat up a bit more. He's so glad that he's been drinking and can blame his red cheeks on the beer.





	Drops of Something True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).



> Hello readers, old and new!
> 
> This is yet another gift to my lovely friend Tina. It's her birthday today and I had to give her something because, well, I wanted to and also because she's just a gift that keeps on giving. So, again, happy birthday, Tina! I love you ♥
> 
> And a big, big, BIG thank you to champagneleftie who's not only beta'd this, but has also listened to me whine and calmed me down so many times while I've written and after I finished this. I love you, P ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoy! All the love. xx

Third time's the charm, they say, and Isak really hopes that it applies to the pretty guy he's currently eyeing. He's seen him before, twice to be exact, and this time, pretty boy is standing with his feet in the ocean, arms outstretched, like he's reenacting the Titanic scene all by himself. It's impossible to see any details, partly because it's dark and the only light they have is the fire next to where Isak is standing, and partly because they're about 30 meters apart, but Isak knows that he's got blue eyes and the brightest smile he's ever seen.

Isak really wants to talk to him. He wants this third time to be the time he actually musters up the courage to do it.

Suddenly, there's a hand on his shoulder, an all too familiar hand, and Isak doesn't have to look to know that it's Jonas who's standing beside him.

“We're a long way from Oslo, you know.” And Isak knows what Jonas means by that. He doesn't have to hide who he is here, doesn't have to act straight, but it's not that easy to just… let go. Jonas has never had this problem. He's never had to hide his sexuality so he doesn't know how hard it is step outside the closet, if only for a while.

“I know,” he says and swallows thickly. Then he watches how someone walks up to pretty boy with a beer. And the moment is gone.  _ Fuck _ .

He sighs and sits down on a log by the fire again, taking a sip of his piss warm beer.

He isn't even shy. On the contrary, he's actually quite confident. He knows that he isn't bad looking and he's good at flirting. But there's just… something about pretty boy that makes him almost weak in the knees.

Jonas sits down next to him and flings an arm around his shoulders.

“You'll talk to him. We've only been here a couple of days. You've got all the time in the world,” he says and Isak huffs, rolling his eyes.

“All the time in the world? I know weed makes you slow, but three weeks is not that long.” This makes Jonas roll his eyes.

“It is what you make it,” he says matter of factly. “Just have fun, party, chill, whatever. Do you.” Isak huffs again and takes another sip of his beer, staring into the fire pit in front of them, considering Jonas’ words. Maybe he should just throw caution to the wind and just live a little for once?

~

They're at the beach again, for yet another party,and Isak might be a little drunk. He hasn't seen pretty boy all day. Not in two days, actually. And isn't that just a damn shame? He hasn't seen him in two whole days and all he can think of if how bad he wants to run his hands through that blond hair. It always looks so soft.

Jonas is talking to some girl somewhere and Isak is standing by the water. It's dark and uninviting, but the sound of it hitting the shore is so soothing. It almost makes everything else disappear. Almost. But it's impossible to miss when someone speaks behind him.

Isak turns around, a little too quickly, and almost loses his balance in the process but manages to find it before he can make a fool of himself in front of– His eyes widen in recognition and he can feel  his cheeks heat up. Pretty boy looks even prettier up close.

“Sorry?” he asks, mouth feeling a bit dry suddenly.

“It's pretty, isn't it?” Isak nods and only realizes that the guy's talking about _the_ _ocean_ after a few long seconds have passed. The realization makes his cheeks heat up a bit more. He's so glad that he's been drinking and can blame his red cheeks on the beer.

The guy takes a few more steps until he's standing next to Isak, looking out over the ocean, and Isak follows his gaze to where the small, dark waves break.

They're both just standing there and Isak has no idea if pretty boy just prefers silence or if he wants Isak to talk.

“I'm Isak,” he says, finally finding his voice.

“Even,” pretty boy says and Isak repeats the name quietly to himself, tastes it on his tongue.

“Do you want to do something stupid and reckless, Isak?” the guy, Even, asks, finally turning to Isak to meet his eyes. He's full of mischief and mirth and Isak can't help but to smile back, slightly perplexed.

And he finds himself nodding.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, like it's a thing he does, like he always gets into trouble with strangers. But this is pretty boy.  _ Even _ .

They leave the beach together and Isak at least has the presence of mind to send a quick text to Jonas, telling him that he finally got around to talking to pretty boy. As soon as he presses send, he pockets his phone and it's forgotten right away.

Even is a vision in front of him

He is all long limbs and wide shoulders, hair in a neat quiff. He looks like a model, even from behind, and Isak really wants to just run his hands all over him. Over his arms, his legs, his stomach, his chest, his neck. And his back. God, Isak wants to see what his back looks like without clothes. He wants to taste his sweat.

Before his thoughts can get too graphic, Even turns around, walks backwards and flashes him a huge grin, one that makes his eyes disappear.

Isak has never been so endeared in his whole life.

“Are you afraid of heights, Isak?” he asks and it's so random, so out of the blue that Isak huffs out a laugh, placing a hand on his chest in mock offence.

“Am I afraid of heights? No!” This makes Even’s grin grow even wider before he wets his lips, bottom lip getting trapped between his teeth. And isn't that a look? Even tilts his head, like he's contemplating something, then he changes course, veers into a smaller road, looks around as if to make sure that he's heading the right way.

“There's a really nice place that I want to show you,” Even says with this glint in his eyes and Isak furrows his eyebrows in confusion, even as he keeps smiling. A really nice place… and they'll have to be stupid and reckless to get there? Isak has no idea where Even is going, he could be taking him to his murder spot for all he knows, but somehow, he just… trusts him. It just feels easy to follow him, like Even will definitely show him a good time.

So he does. He follows him. Doesn't question anything until they reach a somewhat high fence, a sign on the gate reading “private property”.

“Ah. So this is where the stupid and reckless comes in,” Isak laughs, watching as Even goes up to the fence. “Should we really do this?”

“No, this is just the stupid part. The reckless comes in a few minutes,” Even says with a grin. “And we don't have to. But if we don't, you'll just wonder for the rest of your life what's beyond this fence.”

Isak snorts and rolls his eyes, already convinced. He's pretty sure that he would've followed Even even if there had been a sign that said “biohazard” with large letters.

The two climb over the fence, Even more easily than Isak as the alcohol in Isak’s body makes itself known again, making his head spin more than once.

As soon as they're on safe ground again, they get off the gravel road and onto a small trail between trees and bushes and Even isn't walking backwards anymore, is keeping his eyes ahead as he's talking about their surroundings. It's obvious that it's not a very used trail, that it's just for Even’s occasional adventures, and that makes this feel all the more intimate, like Even's letting him in on a secret of sorts.

Isak smiles to himself.

It just feels oddly satisfying that he gets to be a part of this, that he gets to see Even’s hideaway.

Because even though they haven't really had any substantial conversation yet, he feels this  _ pull  _ towards Even, like he's… like he's his person, like he'll end up meaning the world to him. And it's so weird to think like that because they literally just met. 20 minutes ago, he just found him attractive and now his brain is practically coming up with wedding vows.

It's ridiculous. He needs to fucking chill.

They reach the end of the trail and at first, Isak thinks it's just a clearing because there are more trees and bushes some twenty meters ahead. But no. Even is standing on the edge of a cliff with a smile so bright it could bring the sun to shame. They seem to be standing by some kind of canyon or pit or whatever the fuck it's called and the walls down seem steep. Isak isn't exactly sure why Even wanted to show him this place.

And for a split second, Isak considers that maybe this  _ is  _ Even’s murder spot after all, hence the  _ reckless _ .

Those thoughts disappear as soon as Even’s smile turns calm and sincere, like he's at peace.

And then he stretches his arms out to the sides and tips backwards, over the edge and down.

Isak lets out a sound he's never heard himself make before, a guttural screech, which shouldn't even make sense, and then he rushes towards the edge of the cliff, ears ringing loudly. He isn't sure why. He doesn't want to see a dead body, Even’s dead body, but he's not making a conscious decision. He's just acting.

But what he sees below isn't something gruesome and terrible. It's Even looking up at him with a huge grin, wet hair slicked back and he's… swimming… There's this lake or whatever some meters down and it's impossible to see how deep it is.

“You idiot! You can't just– I thought you–”

“I'm sorry! I just wanted to see your reaction,” Even interrupts and he's still smiling. Isak wants to be angry because you don't joke about that, you just don't, but that smile just makes his insides tingle.

Isak sighs and when Even tilts his head in that way that he does, he can feel the irritation leave his body.

“Come on, Isak. Join me,” Even says, and his voice is so soft, so inviting. Isak’s common sense is telling him that no, this is such a stupid idea, that it's especially stupid due to the fact that he's been drinking. But he doesn't even feel drunk anymore.

He's just curious.

“Or are you afraid of water?” Even asks, but it doesn't sound mocking. It just sounds like a genuine question. And Isak rolls his eyes and shakes his head, smiling.

“Just because I think it's a stupid idea to go swimming in the dark, on a private property, with a stranger, while drunk, it doesn't mean that I'm afraid of water,” he says, crossing his arms, making Even laugh.

“Right. Of course not.” Isak rolls his eyes again, still smiling, and looks around, just making sure that no one is around. It almost feels like someone is about to show up and chase them away.

“If you just leave me to die down there, I swear, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life,” he warns and looks down again, making Even give out this loud, heartfelt laughter and the sound travels through Isak’s limbs and all the way to his fingertips and to his toes.

“Deal,” Even says and it's impossible to see his eyes because his smile is so big that he's squinting.

Isak wets his lips and takes a deep breath, taking his hoodie off and makes sure that the phone is in the pocket. The last thing he wants is for it to get water damages.

He closes his eyes, takes another deep breath, and jumps off the edge before he can change his mind.

And there's a short moment before he hits the water where everything is just quiet. His mind isn't racing and the world isn't making any noise. He's just floating in nothingness, a gentle breeze enveloping him, and it's just so comforting. It feels so simple. He's just himself and nothing is wrong and he's doing exactly what he wants.

Then he's draped in a cold, wet blanket and he's slingshot back into reality.

He hurries up to the surface and as soon as he breaches it, he takes a deep breath, swearing loudly. The water isn't too cold, but it's colder than the air, which is a shock to the system.

“It's nice, isn't it?” Even laughs and swims closer and Isak can't help but to splash some water in his direction.

“It's fucking cold!” he exclaims, but he's laughing as well, making sure that Even knows that he isn't mad.

“Yeah?” Even asks, swimming even closer. “I can think of a few ways to make you warmer.” Isak lets his eyes flicker down to Even’s lips for a second, wets his own as Even’s tongue pokes out.

“Like getting out of the water? Because that would be great,” Isak says with a grin, knowing full well that that's not what Even had in mind. Even returns his grin and Isak has never wanted to kiss someone as bad as he does right now.

“We could do that… or–” Even interrupts himself and gets even closer. It's hard to keep himself afloat like this, with Even this close, but he'd be damned before he'd ever admit that.

But Even doesn't close the last bit of distance between them. He just keeps looking at Isak, eyes seemingly searching for something, and it takes five long seconds for Isak to realize that Even is silently asking for permission.

And that's what makes Isak lean forward, makes him press his lips against Even’s. His whole body is starting to burn just from this, is set alight, and it feels like he's about to combust, like the fire in his chest will consume him from within. However cliché it may sound, there seem to be actual fireworks in his stomach. However, they seem to be going crazy and it's kind of uncomfortable and exciting and it's sure to be a fire hazard and Isak is about to die.

But it's kind of pleasant at the same time.

It's just… unusual. He's just feeling  _ a lot _ and all of this is so new and he wants it all.

He wants to tangle his fingers in Even’s hair, wants to just touch him everywhere, but if he doesn't want to drown, he has to keep his hands off him. And a water kiss is quite possibly the worst idea ever. At least when they can't reach the bottom. Couldn't they at least have been at the beach?

Isak breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath, hadn't realized that he'd forgotten to breathe properly.

“Please tell me it's not too far to your place from here,” Isak whispers, still so close to Even, and Even smiles, shaking his head.

“It's pretty close,” he answers but he doesn't move.

“So is this a thing for you? Breaking and entering in order to seduce strangers under the moonlight?” Even bites his bottom lip and waggles his eyebrows before speaking again.

“Well, to be fair, I didn't break anything. I just climbed a fence,” he says. “And didn't you do the same?” Isak gives out a scoff, head slightly leaned back, mouth open and smiling, eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Yeah, well, I don't know this area and you're my guide so I had to follow you,” he says lamely.

“That's a bullshit excuse and you know it,” Even laughs. “You could've just turned back.”

“I'm drunk and impressionable! You used me,” Isak defends himself, doing absolutely nothing to contain the obvious laughter in his voice.

“Absolutely. I did everything in my power to get you to kiss me,” Even says and he's smiling, but he's not lying. His voice is still teasing, but Isak can tell that he's telling the truth and it makes the fire in his chest spread again.

“You smooth fucker,” he says and can't help but swim closer to Even. He has to kiss him again. He just has to.

And he does. And Even lets him.

They're both smiling into the kiss even if they can't really touch, even if it's getting colder by the minute. It's just the two of them there and it seems right somehow, like it's just very them, like their first kiss couldn't have been more perfect.

And no matter what happens in life, Isak knows that he'll look back at this moment and think about how happy and free he felt with Even, how he at least once experienced complete trust and relaxation with another person.

And that just settles something inside him, makes him sigh into the kiss. Because this will be a really good moment to come back to on bad days.


End file.
